Sanakti, the Quasar Samurai
Sanakti, the Quasar Samurai, is a Ravager from the Human Alliance on Earth. He originally lived in Japan, but in the war against the Darkspore, he became a Samurai Genetic Hero. Weapons Sanakti's default weapon is the Honorable Blade. Base Stats Lore Sanakti always fought with honor as a samurai on Earth. When the Darkspore invaded Earth, he fought tem without mercy, but with honor. The Darkspore almost killed him. Fortunately, Councilor Allruuna discovered him and repaired his injuries. Allruuns outfitted Sanakti a cybernetic mask to hide his facial injuries, as his face was too far from being healed through genetic manipulation. After being "reborn", Sanakti continued to fight for the planet he calls home. Appearance Sanakti is humanoid in appearance, as he actually is a human. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Sanakti Alpha. Basic Attack: Samurai Slash Range: 3 m Cooldown: 0.4 s Cast Type: Instant Sanakti slashes his sword, dealing physical damage. Unique Ability: Blade Stab Range: 5 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 36 Sanakti charges at a certain direction, dealing physical damage to enemies that get in the way. Squad Ability: Samurai Rush Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 25 The user charges at a group of enemies, dealing physical damage. If the user hts an enemy with this ability, the cooldown is reset. Modifiers *'Sanakti's Samurai Rush: Deals double damage, but eliminates cooldown reset.' (??'s Affix) *'Sanakti's Samurai Rush: Attack can be used thrice in a row, but cooldown reset is eliminated and cooldown is doubled.' (??'s Affix) Passive Ability: Samurai Honor Sanakti deals 50% more damage on an enemy if it attacks him first. 'Overdrive' Sanakti deals an additional 100% damage. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Double Attack Range: 1 m Cooldown: 36 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 58 Sanakti is allowed to use a different ability twice in a row, but the cooldown increases after the ability is used. Beta - Power Purge Range: 5 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (2 seconds) Power Cost: 44 Sanakti deals damage around him, and depending on how much damage is inflicted, his power is regained. CALCULATION: 10 damage = 1 power Gamma - Allied Charge Range: Varies Cooldown: 5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 35 Sanakti uses the Basic Attacks of his squad-mates in succession with his own. Delta - Overcharge Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 35 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 30 Sanakti creates a growing sphere of energy that recharges him to full power in 10 seconds. The sphere dissipates in 20 seconds, but expands to 15 meters. Enemies take DPS damage while inside the sphere. Gallery Spore_2012-07-08_19-14-15.png|Alpha Variant in battle Spore_2012-07-08_19-16-16.png|The Beta Variant fights a Supression Mechanoid. Spore_2012-07-08_19-19-33.png|Gamma Variant. Spore_2012-07-08_19-23-35.png|Delta Variant in battle. Trivia *Sanakti Alpha's mask is made partially out of Merak's mask and Arcturus's mask. *Sanakti Beta has The Corruptor's mask as part of his full mask. Category:Alliance Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Ravagers